


Poisonous attraction

by Zeldastloz



Category: Lord of the Flies
Genre: Fanfiction, Lordoftheflies, Love, M/M, lotf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeldastloz/pseuds/Zeldastloz
Summary: Atop fire mountain, Ralph is busy complaining to Jack about the signal fire situation. Jack on the other hand wants to use this “alone time” as an opportunity to deal with some unrequited love.Jack/Ralph one shot.





	Poisonous attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and wanted to write them again, enjoy!

Chapter 1 - up on fire mountain 

"You just couldn't of kept the fire going could you?" Ralph spluttered irrationally, festooning all his built up anger on Merridew who was casually stood behind him. "This is all your fault— you and your damn hunters!"

Jack could only groan, "Come on don't talk like that," he offered, still unsure as to why Ralph cared so much about salvation; about being rescued. "You do know we can just light it again, right?" he laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood.

"There was a ship!" He shouted aggressively, pacing around the unlit fire, inhaling deeply whilst the thin smoke from the fire whistled in the wind. "All you cared about was hunting for meat all day long."

Jack rolled his eyes, uninterested. He was sick and tired of Ralph's oblivion. Everything he did was for him, he hunted pig for him, he threw these feasts for him and only him. He didn't appreciate that one bit, all he ever fussed over was the damn signal fire.

What if he didn't want to get rescued? He much preferred to stay on the island, on the island away from the darkened nature of civilisation, here where anything seemed to go. All he wanted was Ralph. Going back to the city with the social taboo surrounding being gay was a no go. He'd much rather stay on the island with Ralph. As chief he believed he could always get what he wanted, and Ralph was no exception.

Jack moved closer to Ralph, regretting the words he was about to speak. "I'm sorry..." he finally spoke. And he sort of did mean it. He knew he didn't want to be rescued, but for some reason the fair boy did and of course he wanted to please him.

The winds picked up, crashing and bashing against the frail trees as the sun dimmed an orangey glow, such a glow that could be recognised as an early twilight. It succumbed the island, first the top of the mountain and then it worked its way down to the shoreline. Onto the silky waters full of false hope, the silver sands of the beach below them. 

"No!" the golden boy suddenly spat brutally. "You are not sorry..." he sighed, folding his arms. 

Merridew bit his lip till he could taste the blood trickling inside his mouth. With a deep breath, he stepped forward and took Ralph's hand in his. The fair haired boy jolted slightly and turned around, his cheeks peaking a rosy colour. 

"Come on Ralph, we can relight this damn fire together, yeah?" the black cap suggested, helpfully. Mostly only to please Ralph. 

Ralph wasn't sure if he wanted to accept help from him, but eventually he nodded.  
They crouched down simultaneously, still hand in hand. The two boys sat on the sandy surface of fire mountain, the wind nipping at their heels. A chill spiked up Ralph's spine, causing him to shiver a great deal. 

Jack loosened his arm casually and wrapped it around Ralph's waist, slowly rubbing his hand along his torso in an attempt to drive back the bitter cold. Ralph felt a tingly sensation circulate his back, no one had ever made him feel this way. Let alone a boy, and Jack Merridew for god sakes.

"You don't have to...." said Ralph, underlying a tone of appreciation. Why was he getting these butterflies?

Jack let out a smirk, "Come on, let's get this fire lit to keep warm, yeah?" he raised an eyebrow, continuing his affectionate assault on Ralph.

This was easily disguised as an act of kindness. He could use the excuse of "keeping him warm from the cold" which was brilliant. He would be none the wiser. None the wiser that in fact he wanted to feel the texture of his body, hear his slow angelic breathing. He was close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body, to finally be that one step closer to spilling his unrequited love. 

Then he let his arm fall down, removing the tension as he began to pick up a few sticks nearby on the dirt. Ralph sighed "if only we had Piggy's specs...even though it's cloudy anyway...” his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the noisy friction of the sticks. 

"What are you doing?" He asked the redhead.

"Trying to light the fire, what do you think?" he said with a hint of sarcasm. Half heartedly, he grinded the twigs together, with each collision he moved quicker, no luck. 

"Let me help you," Ralph smiled, flattered by Merridew's triumphant attempt to set things right, even if in the back of his mind he assumed this was a one time thing. He gathered a few jagged stones in the tips of his fingers and rubbed them together viciously, gritting his teeth in impatience. 

Tomorrow, it would be as if this never happened. No one would take fire watch and Jack would be mooching off with his hunters, tracking down a pig to kill. He could see it now. He didn't want that to happen... all he wanted was this moment to last. He knew it was wrong, but he had always had feelings for that arrogant bastard. 

Finally, a spark jittered off of the stones and fluttered like a bee into the pit of the fire wood. The two began to blow gently at it in order to expand the flame. Soon, the fire was as radiant as can be with a steady, thick puff of smoke cascading off of it. 

Ralph wiped a bead of sweat off his temple with the back of his hand, shuffling to the fire for warmth. Jack too copied, moving closely to the fire’s warmth and towards Ralph in the process. 

"Don't ever let the fire go out again, okay?" He said rhetorically. "It was a stupid thing to do..." he murmured.

"Yeah yeah I won't," he replied half heartedly, just to make him happy. 

This was it. There was nothing stopping him from divulging his unrequited love. He enveloped his hand over Ralph's, intertwining his fingers into his with great care. His heart danced rhythmically in time with the flickers of the fire. He gazed deep into his eyes. Ralph was confused, what was he playing at? 

The redhead leaned closer to him, gradually laying his head onto Ralph's bony shoulder, yearning to be that little bit closer. He was assuming that he would get shoved off, but to his relief he managed to secure his position without fuss. What was he thinking about? He couldn't tell if he minded or not. Was he enjoying his company? Did he mind him disrupting the boundaries of his personal space? 

Or was he enjoying it and simply wanted to play hard to get? Either was he was game.  
The wind settled down, the pall covering the grey skies parted widely and the sky dimmed an almost deep sea blue. The sun had set in the west, leaving the moon to makes its appearance amongst the stars, shiny brightly against the dark palette. 

With confidence, the redhead gazed in awe at Ralph one last time before reaching a palm onto his left cheek and placing a soft kiss onto his lips. How satisfying it was to finally kiss him.  
Once he got a taste he wanted more. The redhead pushed his tongue in, looping his arms around hia waist possessively. Perhaps finally he could have him.

"Mmm" he tried to say. Impelling him off, Ralph shuffled backwards in fear scuffing his feet in the sand, "what are you doing?" he gasped in shock. This was a sin. A very bad one at that. A sin he too had been guilty of feeling.

"I couldn't hide it from you any longer..." he admitted. "You don't realise how long I've waited," he initially rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I don't get It," he panicked. "You don't even like me, you spend all day with the hunters most of the time—"

"All for you!" he cut in. "I only hunted pigs to impress you. You know I thought I could do something to help like get a better source of food, but all you cared about was that darn fire and I was getting tired of hearing you complain," said Jack, agitated. 

He took his hand once again with tender love and care. Gently, he manoeuvred his free hand around Ralph's bare, innocent torso.  
"I thought hunting would impress you..."

"Maybe you should've helped keep the fire alight so we could've gotten rescued!" he hissed, trying to break from the choir boy. Jack held on tight.

"Maybe I don't want to be rescued..."

"...what, why?"

He tutted, swerving his hips to face the view of the island in its full glory. "Look around, here anything goes," he smirked, nodding absentmindedly. "Getting rescued would mean living under their rules again. I wouldn't be able to have you..." he shot a meaningful glance at Ralph. "All I want is you.." he placed a more forceful, fierce kiss onto the fair haired boy, deliciously indulging in the moment.

His whole body pressed up against Ralph's, he grinned in the kiss. Ralph was about to use his bare hands to push him off, but in the end he gave in. Subsiding his anger, navigating into the kiss because he wanted Jack too; he always had truthfully. 

He simply didn't think that Jack Merridew would reciprocate his feelings. So he hid them. Buried them under layers and layers of shattered skin and concluded to suppress them to the point where he knew it was pointless to even have them anymore. He forced them out of his head for Jack and his own good. It was wrong and frowned upon to be gay and he assumed it could never be.

Jack broke the kiss, grinning eagerly. "I love you..." he managed out proudly. "I love everything about you, your personality, your determination and your looks. I know I might not show it sometimes but i really do care... and I really do love you Ralph..." he blushed a rosy red. It wasn't like him to show his weakness. "I can't go back to the city... they would never accept us and I hope that maybe will help you understand why I never wanted to help with fire watch," said Jack finally. 

This time as a sign of reassurance, Ralph kissed him sweetly on his soft lips, causing Jack to feel a happiness well up inside him. Was it possible he had won him over?  
"I love you too..." he reluctantly said, not sure of the consequences. If they were back in the city, they would surely be shipped to some creepy conversion asylum. But Jack was right, here anything went. They could do whatever they wanted without the disappointment of the disapproval of others. 

Ralph wasn't sure why had he fallen in love with a boy. But he sure as hell knew it felt right.  
They both smiled in a sickly synchronisation, freely holding hands in the ballad of the night breeze. 

"Will you be my boyfriend, Ralph?" Jack smirked., a blush creeping onto his face. "You are the only person I've ever loved and I don't want to lose you—"

Ralph smiled cheekily, feeling all hot and excited. He finally felt as if things were going right. 

"I'd love to," a wide grin spread across his face. Jack couldn't have been more happy at his response. He finally had gotten what he had always wanted: to be in a relationship with Ralph.

The newly found boyfriends gave one last kiss to one another before settling down by the fire. Jack leaned his head onto the fair boys shoulder, closing his eyes in complete tranquility. He was finally happy because he had fulfilled his unrequited love. 

All was quiet, all was calm. The couple cuddled lovingly by the fire as the stars aligned in their favour. "Love you," Jack whispered for a final time that night.  
—————————  
FIN  
\- J


End file.
